Modern vehicles (e.g., airplanes, boats, trains, cars, trucks, etc.) can include a vehicle event recorder in order to better understand the timeline of an anomalous event (e.g., an accident). A vehicle event recorder typically includes a set of sensors, e.g., video recorders, audio recorders, accelerometers, gyroscopes, vehicle state sensors, GPS (global positioning system), etc., that report data, which is used to determine the occurrence of an anomalous event. If an anomalous event is detected, then sensor data related to the event is stored for later review. Data from an inward facing video camera (e.g., containing an image of the driver) can be very useful for determining anomalous events. However, some vehicle event recorder users (e.g., drivers, fleet managers, etc.) do not allow the inward facing video camera data to be recorded or used for event detection.